


It’s Genetic

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	It’s Genetic

**Characters:** Emma, Snow, David, Henry

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 130

**Prompt:** Amnesia

 

**It’s Genetic**

Emma and Snow walk in to the apartment after work.

“David, I told you to pick up a pizza for dinner this morning.” Snow said.

“I don’t remember even talking about dinner this morning.” David said as he sat on the sofa watching the game.

Henry came down the steps. “What’s for dinner?”

“Did you finish your homework?” Emma asked.

“No not yet.” Henry said

“I told you to finish your homework before dinner.” Emma said.

“When did you say that because I don’t remember you saying that?” Henry said. He plopped down on the sofa next to David. .

Emma looked at Snow and threw up her hands in defeat. “What is it with those two?”

“They have male amnesia.” Snow said with a smile.

“No shit!” Emma said. 


End file.
